


Волчьи ягоды

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Police, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Старая любовь не ржавеет…
Relationships: John "Hawk" Hawkins/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 1





	Волчьи ягоды

— Что, старая любовь не ржавеет?..  
Эллиот Стейблер, детектив Специального корпуса полиции Нью-Йорка, не отвечает на вопрос Джона Хокинса — бывшего напарника и наставника, с которым работал до того, как перевёлся в свой нынешний отдел. Да и вопрос этот риторический — и они оба прекрасно это понимают.  
Когда Эллиот просил начальство о переводе, то надеялся, что это поможет ему сохранить семью — хотя, разумеется, и не говорил такого вслух никому, даже Хоку. Надеялся, что если они с Хоком не будут пересекаться по работе каждый день, это поможет угаснуть страсти.  
Но страсть так и не угасла. А страсть к жене — не вспыхнула по новой… если, конечно, то, что он испытывал к Кэти, вообще когда-либо можно было назвать страстью.  
По сравнению с чувствами к Хоку — точно нельзя.  
Эллиот негромко вздыхает. Обнимает Хока за талию, утыкается лицом ему в плечо, задумчиво притихает — так и не произнеся ни слова.  
Зачем ты спрашиваешь, бывший напарник? Неужели не ясно без слов?  
Когда месяц назад ты пил горькую, поняв, что засадил на десять лет невиновного человека — разумеется, не специально, просто фатальная следственная ошибка, система правосудия несовершенна, — а я пришёл к тебе сюда, в твою холостяцкую квартиру, отобрал бутылку, взгромоздился на тебя прямо в кресле и объездил, заставляя забыть обо всём, — неужели было не ясно?  
Даже если перед этим я долго пытался забыть… то, что между нами было.  
Пытался сохранить семью. Сохранить брак с Кэти.  
Но я пришёл тогда — будто не было всех этих лет врозь. И сегодня — сегодня пришёл тоже.  
— Не ржавеет, — Хок сам отвечает на свой вопрос, приподнимает ладонями лицо Эллиота, сжимает, притягивает к себе, крепко целует в губы, обдавая запахом крепкой выпивки и сигарет.  
Эллиот урчит почти по-волчьи. Низко, глухо стонет, ловит губами губы Хока, вылизывает рот.  
— Любишь целоваться… — Хок тоже издаёт низкое рычание. Втягивает в рот нижнюю губу Эллиота, прикусывает, посасывает язык, чуть царапнув зубами.  
— Люблю… помнишь, да?.. — Эллиот усмехается, сильнее сгребает Хока в охапку. — Бля, как раньше на тебя стоит… — бормочет он, оглаживая спину бывшего напарника сквозь рубашку.  
— Помню… всё я помню… чтоб тебя, Эллиот… — Хок снова глубоко целует Стейблера, проводит рукой по бедру к паху. Гладит член сквозь брюки, несильно сжимает.  
— М-м-м… и я… никогда тебя не забывал… не думал постоянно, но… не забывал… — Эллиот жадно отвечает на поцелуй, мычит что-то в ответ на тисканье, берётся за ремень хоковых брюк.  
— Ага… не забывал… — Хок расстёгивает несколько пуговиц на рубашке Эллиота, просовывает под неё жестковатую ладонь, начинает поглаживать по груди.  
Эллиот шумно вздыхает, чувствуя, как по телу расплёскивается жар. Гладит Хока по щеке, сжимает затылок.  
— Кто сегодня первый сверху?.. — Хок жарко выдыхает Эллиоту в шею, широко лижет его в ухо. — А?..  
— Давай ты… — Эллиот в ответ легко цапает Хока зубами за ухо, гладит по бёдрам, трётся шеей о шею. — Волчара… совсем заматерел…  
— Заматерел?.. Не постарел? — Хок усмехается чуть горьковато, расстёгивает рубашку Эллиота полностью, распахивает, вытаскивает из брюк. — И ты… старше стал… а всё такой же горячий…  
— Не постарел… не для меня… — отзывается Эллиот, тоже раздевая Хока. — Горше стал… а страсти столько же…  
Хотя Эллиоту кажется, что страсть тоже стала горше, горечи вобще свойственно пропитывать все, коль уж она решила поселиться в человеке. Но их всё так же тянет друг к другу, они по-прежнему откликаются на жаркие поцелуи, на взгляды. Двум волкам, как и раньше, нужно знать, что есть родственная душа, принимающая их, даже если отвернутся все остальные.  
Хок издает полувздох-полурычание, опрокидывает Эллиота на диван, вжимает своим телом — и впрямь словно два волка, сплетающихся в страстном обьятии. Покрывает быстрыми жадными поцелуями лицо, лижет, кусает за подбородок; хочется засосать кожу на шее, но чёрт, будет же заметно… Они оба никогда не афишировали свою страсть. Свою склонность. И всё равно не могли перед ней устоять.  
— Вспоминал, — выдыхает Хок, гладит Эллиота по бедру, притирается к паху. — С тобой как ни с кем… с равным…  
Эллиот стонет, массирует сильные плечи Хока, жилистый загривок. Всё как пятнадцать лет назад. Только повидали они теперь больше. На работе и в жизни. И отпечатков полицейской службы больше в душе. Семья Эллиота разрослась, Хок стал совсем одиноким. Только их тяга осталась.  
Стейблер притягивает Хока ближе, целует крепко, терпко, стаскивает с него рубашку и майку. С равным, точно. Даже когда Хок был его наставником, между ними было что-то, что ставило их на одну ступень.  
— И с тобой. Я ведь… только под тебя и ложусь, знаешь ли… ни с кем так больше… — Эллиот шально усмехается и снова стонет оттого, что Хок навалился на него и в паху стало совсем нестерпимо жарко. Давно он не чувствовал эту тяжесть. Давно хотел испытать снова.  
В прошлый ведь раз, когда пытался отвлечь сексом от тягостных мыслей, считай что и не распробовал вовсе…  
— А я, думаешь, ложусь? Тоже… с тобой только… — Хок усмехается, окидывает жадным взглядом распростёртое под ним обнаженное тело Эллиота — доверившегося волка, раскинувшегося перед другим самцом, подставившего горло. Наклоняется, лижет ключицу, чуть смыкает зубы на плече возле неё — интересно, что скажет Эллиот, если оставить на нём метку, как будет оправдываться перед женой?..  
Хок даже не может представить себе, каково это — иметь жену и детей. Проще или сложнее — быть бисексуалом, иметь возможность выглядеть примерным семьянином в глазах общества… не выть на луну одинокими ночами, когда тоска гложет изнутри и её не заглушить неразбавленным виски и табачным дымом, таким же горьким, как то, что скопилось внутри?..  
Он сплёвывает на ладонь, смотрит в лицо Эллиота, скалится в ответ на его усмешку. Мажет слюной между ягодиц, касается пальцами тугого нерастянутого входа. Блядь, сожмёт ведь так, что и сам взвоешь…  
Эллиот ёрзает, притираясь к пальцам, из горла рвётся нетерпеливый стон, но он замирает, смотрит на Хока, окунаясь в горько-жгучий взгляд, накрывает губами губы, шепчет что-то ласковое. Хочется забрать его боль, хоть на время, затушить, как сигарету о сбитый асфальт, чтоб только искры остались. Руки шарят везде, Эллиот окружает бёдра Хока своими, притягивает голову к плечу, и кажется, что все прошедшие годы рассыпаются в пыль.  
— Иди ко мне… Хок… мой лесной волк…  
Хок негромко фыркает Эллиоту в плечо — не насмешливо, скорее притихше, словно один волк доверился другому. Касается губами кожи, проводит языком по бьющейся жилке.  
— Волк… сейчас — твой… — он приподнимается, снова заглядывает Стейблеру в лицо, трёт влажными от слюны пальцами анус, проникает внутрь сразу двумя. Блядь, и правда никому не подставлялся… и прошлый раз не в счёт — месяц уже прошёл…  
— Ты, блядь, будто впервые… — слова звучат хрипловато — и со странной нежностью. Минутка нежности, минутка страсти — прежде, чем снова накроет волна одиночества. Страсть, что не ушла. Не угасла. За все прошедшие годы.  
Хок просовывает пальцы глубже, скрещивает, разводит, гладит Эллиота второй рукой по бедру. Горьковато-дымная страсть — как вкус виски и сигарет…  
Эллиот подаётся настречу, трётся щекой о щёку Хоку, о шею, хрипло вздыхает под касанием губ. Проникновение ощущается острым удовольствием, а сама близость Хока теплом. Пальцы Эллиота нащупывают под лопаткой старый шрам. Раньше его не было. Сейчас будто у Эллиота нет дома, нет семьи, и снова ночь после совместного дежурства, когда Хок был его наставником. И тогда, и теперь были только они двое.  
— Считай, впервые… сто лет тебя не видел… а месяц назад… не считается… слишком быстро тогда мы… — Стейблер усмехается, ласково гладит Хока по плечу. Только их логово, их берлога, где можно разделить страсть, стылую горечь и дрянной кофе. Впрочем, сейчас кофе стал гораздо лучше. Они долго целуются, и Эллиот сжимает в себе пальцы Хока.  
— Сто лет, да… с другими не так… чёрт, как же ты сжимаешься… — Хок приглушённо матерится сквозь зубы, целует Эллиота куда придётся — лицо, шею, ключицы. Двигает внутри пальцами, слюна — плохая смазка, но они никогда не пользовались другой… горячие тугие мышцы пульсируют так, что больно костяшкам…  
У них ни за что не получилось бы всерьёз. Надолго. Даже если бы Эллиот не был женат.  
Наверное.  
Двум матёрым волкам не место в одном логове.  
Наверное. Но всё равно… и правда — с другими не так.  
— Ты за прошедшие годы ничего не подцепил? — Хок скалится, а по лицу Эллиота пробегает тень… не может ведь быть, что?.. — Можем с резинкой… — надавить на простату, заставить глухо простонать, — у меня есть, для других… Но с тобой мы всегда без неё, помнишь? Я чистый… если что…  
— Нет, ничего… Было одно, на службе. Думал, что заразился от крови женщины, пострадавшей, у неё СПИД был. А у меня рана на руке, повязка… Но обошлось, анализы чистые пришли. Я тогда думал, если что… почти готов был услышать, что положительный, обдумывал, как Кэти сказать и детям… но обошлось. А с другими… с парнями, редко, тогда резинка всегда… Хочу с тобой без… чтоб всего прочувствовать и… совсем, совсем голого, совсем моего… — Эллиот зарывается лицом в основание шеи Хока, скользит ладонью по бедру. — Да?.. Джон… — тихо добавляет он, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Совсем твоего, совсем… — Хок говорит непривычно ласково, от взгляда Эллиота, от его близости, оттого, как называет по имени, в горле першит сладкой горечью и на границе сознания бьётся мысль — почему… почему всё — так… Он медленно вытаскивает пальцы, подхватывает Стейблера под бёдра, прижимается к анусу головкой возбуждённого члена — прочувствовать всего…  
И — слишком быстро после долгого перерыва, но всё равно мучительно медленно для них обоих толкается внутрь.  
Эллиот отзывается хриплым протяжным стоном, который вполне может сойти за волчий зов. Щурится, коротко откинув голову, приподнявшись, тут же оплетает Хока руками и ногами, крепко, жадно, вжимая в себя, облапывая широкими ладонями везде, где только можно, целуя плечи, пытаясь заглушить пронзившую тоску по тому, чему никогда не сбыться между ними, и в то же время выпивая её до дна. Они сцепляются намертво, вплавившись друг в друга, сжимая объятия, Хок замирает на мгновение, смотрит в лицо Эллиота, и тот снова зовёт его по имени, не прозвищем, тянется, целует в губы. Боль с непривычки достаточно сильная, но Стейблеру плевать, он не может разжать объятий, разъединить губ, а когда разъединяет, тут же начинает целовать Хока за ухом.  
— Волк… чёрт, как я скучал… чёрт…  
— Скучал… и я… — хрипло выдыхает Хок, тоже покрывает лицо Эллиота жадными поцелуями, начинает двигаться в жаркой тесноте, почти не дав привыкнуть. Они сцепились на старом диване, плоть влажно шлёпается о плоть, горячее дыхание смешивается — и вместе с ним смешивается что-то, осевшее на донышке их сердец. Хок резко качает бёдрами, ведёт ими по кругу, и Стейблер снова нетерпеливо стонет под ним.  
— Блядь… да, Хок… Джон… — Эллиот безостановочно оглаживает его спину, бёдра, сжимает ягодицы, откликается утробным стоном на каждый толчок. Хок втрахивает его в диван, тот поскрипывает, но не противится. Им кажется, что невозможно насытиться друг другом, невозможно избыть тоску. Они жарко дышат друг другу в рот, сливают стоны, память, прошлое, настоящее. — Не исчезай, а?.. Больше так надолго… слышишь, Хок?..  
— Не исчезать, говоришь?.. — Хок горьковато улыбается, касается ладонью щеки Эллиота, коротко и крепко целует в губы. — Постараюсь… попробую… — ещё толчок, ещё, поскрипывает диван, пальцы Эллиота оставляют синяки на плечах и спине. Горьковатая сладость переспевших осенних ягод… волчьих ягод, ядовитых… яд и сладость, и опаляющая страсть — как ни с кем…  
— Попробуй… — Эллиот глухо вскрикивает, пьёт поцелуи Хока, пригоршнями ест волчьи ягоды, хочет досыта отравиться, но всегда будет хотеться ещё. — Не хватало тебя…  
Сука, как не хватало… Кажется, он сам не понимал, насколько. Спина Хока такая горячая, он весь горячий, горячий и тяжёлый, сильный.  
— Ты с ума сводишь… Джон… — глаза Стейблера лихорадочно блестят в приглушённом свете, губы истерзаны губами Хока. — О тебя ожечься можно…  
— Так обжигайся… — глухо, сквозь горьковатую волчью ухмылку выдыхает Хок, толкается ещё, ещё, каждый раз выходя почти полностью и снова погружаясь по основание. Внезапно опускает голову, впивается зубами в плечо Эллиота, засасывает горячую влажную кожу. Останется метка?.. Как будешь объясняться с женой, примерный семьянин Эллиот Стейблер? Или ты с ней не слишком часто и трахаешься?  
Эллиот стонет — не то протестующе, не то от наслаждения. Зарывается пальцами в волосы Хока, сильнее прижимая его голову к своему плечу, и Джон с приглушённым рычанием снова толкается в обволакивающий тесный жар.  
Нельзя избежать мыслей: этот засос увидит Кэти, будут вопросы, даже скандал, но можно избежать Кэти. Избежать близости. Если отметина останется. Хока избегать не хочется, только не его. И не сейчас. Поэтому Эллиот лишь теснее прижимает его к себе, стонет куда-то в скулу, подставляется, позволяет… всё позволяет, вздрагивая всем телом от каждого толчка.  
— Сладкий ты, бля… горячий… — Хок широко лижет место укуса, снова чуть царапает зубами, просовывает руку между их телами, продолжая врезаться в Эллиота, проводит ладонью по его груди, животу, накрывает пульсирующий от возбуждения член. — Подрочить тебе? Хочешь? Хочешь вместе кончить?  
— Подрочи, да… хочу… с тобой вместе, как раньше… а ты в меня… хочу, чтоб внутрь… — шепчет Эллиот, застонав, толкается к руке Хока, невольно облизнув губы.  
— Да, и я хочу… тебя наполнить… — Хок снова крепко целует Эллиота в смоченные слюной, распухшие от поцелуев — что скажет жене? — губы, заглядывает в глаза. Как давно они не трахались… не считая того пьяного утешения месяц назад… и неизвестно, когда потрахаются снова… потрахаются ли… а, к чёрту. Он сжимает ладонь на горячем твёрдом стволе, пытается водить в такт толчкам, гладит Эллиота второй рукой по боку, по бедру, где придётся. Запомнить. Запомнить, чтобы было что вспоминать под стакан виски и тающий в полутёмной комнате сигаретный дым.  
— Давай… бля, давай вместе… мы же всегда вместе… — жарко шепчет Хок Эллиоту в губы, и они стонут, кажется, одновременно.  
— Всегда… — рвано выдыхает Эллиот сквозь стон, обхватывает Хока рукой за плечи, покрывает поцелуями лицо, толкается в его руку, рычит от удовольствия, которое доставляет двигающаяся внутри плоть. «Вместе» — это только не только про сейчас, не только про секс, это про них тогда, напарников, наставника и ученика. Эллиот был упрямым, на всё имел свой взгляд, Хока это раздражало, но и нравилось одновременно, потому что он видел, что из Стейблера выйдет отличный полицейский. К тому же всё чаще они смотрели в одну сторону. А ноябрьской ночью, после бара, куда зашли по окончании особенно тяжелой смены, оказались в одной постели.  
Эллиот до сих пор помнит, как в окно хоковой квартиры светила ущербная луна, сквозь тонкую занавеску и такие же зыбкие облака она казалась грязной. Эллиот не хотел смотреть на неё и не мог отвернуться, она напоминала лицо мальчишки, избитого отцом так, что часть лица почти исчезла. Зажмурился, а Хок ласками старался отвлечь его и себя от увиденного. Они пытались забыть о крови, и боли, и криках, и вое сирен, в котором приехали — звуковое облако, возвещающее о несчастье и часто слишком позднем спасении.  
Тогда Эллиот впервые отдался другому мужчине, был снизу. Потом они лежали вспотевшие и пьяные, от этой ночи, выпитого виски, друг друга. Забылись вымотанным сном, а под утро Стейблер взял своего наставника. Вылизывал его загривок, лакая соль от пота, погружался в жаркое, крепкое тело, двигающееся навстречу. Шептал что-то сбивчиво-ласковое и непристойное. С тех пор они понимали друг друга с полуслова, и когда выходили на смену, казалось, что выходят на охоту — стерегут свой лес, готовые разорвать зубами горло тому, кто нарушит его покой.  
Хок двигается в Эллиоте резко и рвано, обжигает горячим дыханием шею, целует, лижет, покусывает, ловит губами губы. Водит жёсткой ладонью по члену, сминает в кулаке крупную головку, подтекающую первыми каплями. Он тоже помнит их первую ночь. Эллиот подавал большие надежды, и Джон Хокинс понимал, что долго им вместе не работать — выросшие волки уходят из родного логова, если им судьба самим быть вожаками… Отчасти он был рад этому, рад, что вырастил ещё одного волка, и всё же понимал, что будет скучать по Эллиоту Стейблеру. Потом. Но тогда они ещё были вместе, вместе во всех смыслах, и к той ночи, когда впервые лёг под Эллиота, Хок давно успел забыть, когда в последний раз был снизу… Но Эллиоту было можно. Его было сладко брать и сладко отдаваться. И сегодня — сегодня можно будет тоже…  
Эллиот снова стонет, и Хок накрывает его губы своими. Пьет стон и страсть, горечь и сладость того, что разлито между ними.  
Того, что слишком страшно назвать любовью.  
Эллиот ласкает языком язык Хока, смешивая вкус, желая восполнить им обоим то, чего были лишены за минувшие годы, что казалось не столь необходимым, но — лишь казалось. Им не хватало друг друга, всегда. Даже если не вспоминали один другого неделями и месяцами. Сейчас это стало очевидным. Эллиот утыкается лбом в плечо Хока, такое же крепкое и широкое, как его собственное, толкается в руку, чувствуя, что с каждой секундой наслаждение подбирается к краю.  
— Я скоро… Джон… ещё немного…  
— Давай… давай, хороший… — Эллиот чуть вздрагивает на неожиданное ласковое слово, но, похоже, им обоим оно сейчас кажется правильным. — Давай вместе, мы же всё вместе?.. — снова волчий оскал, Хок сгребает Эллиота одной рукой, подсовывает её ему под спину, отрывисто и грубовато ласкает второй, вонзается в готовое запульсировать в оргазме тело. — Я тоже… тоже сейчас — в тебя…  
Как же он тосковал. Блядь, как же тосковал — все эти годы.  
Хоть и уверял себя, что ему, одинокому волку, уж точно никто не нужен…  
Нежности от хрипловатого голоса Джона Хокинса, обхватившей спину руки оказывается достаточно, чтобы затопить до краёв, заставить зажмуриться — от ответной нежности, от чего-то невыразимого и щемящего сердце. Эллиот неразборчиво бормочет и начинает выплёскиваться в руку Хока, прижимая его к себе, прижавшись к уху приоткрытыми губами, выдохнув имя — и прозвище. И — почти — выдохнув о любви.  
Хок шепчет, кажется, те же слова — невысказанные ими обоими. Резким толчком ещё раз погружается в Эллиота по основание, сгребает его в охапку — мокрого от пота, вздрагивающего в оргазме, — чувствует тёплую липкость спермы, запачкавшей руку и животы их обоих, и тоже кончает в пульсирующий проход, наполняет Стейблера собой. Вместе, снова вместе… пусть и ненадолго…Горечь опаляет, смешивается со страстью и щемящей нежностью, и Хок тихо прижимается обветренными губами к мокрому виску Эллиота.  
Какое-то время Эллиоту кажется, что он парит, сплетённый с Хоком в единое целое. Одно дыхание, одно биение сердца. Ему не хочется двигаться, совсем. Только продолжать обнимать Хока, чувствовать шероховатое прикосновение к виску. Он не подозревал, что это может быть таким родным. Потом рука спускается по влажной спине, замирает. «Не уходи… не уходи…». Эта мысль бьётся, как далкий звук, и Эллиоту приходится глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы совсем не задушить Хока в объятиях. Он поднимает голову, встречается с Джоном взглядом, гладит по щеке.  
— Не надо было, да?.. Не надо было нам друг друга отпускать тогда?  
— Не знаю… — Хок горьковато улыбается, чуть поворачивает голову, мажет губами по жёсткой ладони Эллиота. Мышцы Стейблера всё ещё обхватывают его член, ноги скрещены на пояснице, вторая ладонь лежит между лопаток — и дьявол, как же не хочется разъединяться… — У тебя жена, дети… разве нет? — Эллиот тоже пытается улыбнуться, и Хок сцеловывает с его губ эту неудавшуюся улыбку. — Но пока ты здесь… сегодня — мой…  
Что-то подсказывает: Эллиот Стейблер не сможет вечно изображать натурала. Идеального мужа и отца. Эта уверенность бьётся на краю сознания — так же, как часто бьётся уверенность в том, кто совершил преступление… чёрт, он иногда ошибался, но ведь чаще всего оказывался прав…  
Чаще всего интуиция Джона Хокинса не подводит. И он почему-то уверен, что не подводит и сейчас.  
Хоть и совсем не уверен, что им с Эллиотом суждено быть вместе… всерьёз. Даже если когда-нибудь тот разведётся с женой.  
— Да, сегодня твой. И я эту возможность не упущу… не откажусь… — Эллиот говорит серьёзно, возможно, много серьёзней, чем собирался. Сейчас не думается о жене и даже о детях — его связь с Хоком детям точно не повредит. Пока о ней никто не знает, она никому не повредит. Стейблер всегда старался держать семью подальше от своей работы — и всего, что с ней связано. Кэти злилась, но в глубине души понимала, что Эллиот её бережет. Не всему в такой охране она бы обрадовалась. Но выбирать не могла.  
Переживания Эллиот Стейблер носил в своём сердце и делился разве что с напарницей, Оливией Бенсон, иногда с капитаном Крэйгеном, но чаще — ни с кем. А сейчас снова хочется делиться с Хоком. Разделить всё.  
Ветер тревожит шторы у приоткрытого окна, и в комнату проникает лёгкий поток прохладного ночного воздуха. Они не заметили, как наступила ночь. Эллиот тянется, целует Хока медленно и сладко, вылизывает тёплый рот. Внутри так же тепло и горько.  
Хок вздыхает в поцелуй, делясь с Эллиотом не только дыханием, но и ощущением горьковатого счастья, согревающего изнутри. Приоткрывает рот под поцелуем, позволяет себя целовать — отвечая, но не пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Перекатывается набок, осторожно выскальзывает из жаркого нутра и тут же снова притягивает к себе, прижимается всем телом, стремясь опять ощутить горячую кожу, влажную и чуть липкую от пота и спермы. Гладит Стейблера по широким плечам, с наслаждением проводит ладонями по твёрдым мускулам.  
— Не упускай, — тихо говорит он, усмехается, скользит рукой Эллиоту на загривок, массирует его пальцами. — Останешься до утра, да?.. Хочу, чтобы ты тоже меня трахнул. Утром — или лучше сейчас, чуть погодя… а то кто его знает, что утром будет…  
Не выдернут ли их на работу — бывает ведь всякое… Но сейчас — сейчас Эллиот только его.  
Сейчас они оба — только друг друга.  
— Останусь… — шепчет Эллиот, обнимая Хока, устраиваясь на широкой груди, задевая пальцем тёмный сосок — и понимая, что остаться сейчас хочет больше всего на свете. — Как в старые времена, да?..  
Кода едва успевали надеть носки и трусы, а уже и на вызов надо было… У них немало общих воспоминаний. Не так много, как могло бы быть, как порой хотелось каждому из них, но достаточно. Вполне — для того, чтобы пить их большими глотками виски.  
Эллиот смотрит на Джона Хокинса, на глубокую линию, залёгшую между бровями, — с годами она стала много чётче. Проводит по ней пальцем, будто хочет разгладить, смягчить, сделать так, чтобы боль и тоска не заставляли её углубляться.  
— Да, как в старые времена… — Хок улыбается, в его улыбке всё больше ласковости, и лицо действительно разглаживается под пальцами Эллиота — словно уходят те пятнадцать лет, что они были не вместе. А сейчас — вместе?.. Неизвестно, да и не хочется об этом думать.  
Джон Хокинс привык жить настоящим — и прошлым. О будущем он думал разве что тогда, когда был ещё совсем молодым полицейским, уверенным, что раскроет любое дело, что неспособен ошибиться… а, чёрт.  
— С тобой забывается, — говорит он, поглаживая Эллиота по спине. — Всё. Кроме тебя. Смешно, да? — Хок усмехается, мажет губами и щекой по ладони Стейблера. Сейчас бы выкурить сигарету — но лучше ещё раз поцеловаться.  
Хок тянется за новым поцелуем, и их губы смыкаются, как края идеально подогнанных кусочков в паззле.  
Возможна ли любовь между двумя волками…  
По телу разливается сытая истома, и Хок, оторвавшись наконец от губ Эллиота, чувствует, как накатывает сон. Стейблер гладит его по щеке, но глаза тоже сонные… может, завтра?.. С утра?  
В конце концов, у них предполагается выходной. Хоть жена Эллиота и думает, что тому пришлось задержаться на службе… даже если не в участке.  
Оливия Бенсон, напарница Эллиота, обещала его прикрыть. Хок сонно усмехается — хотя бы с одной женщиной в его жизни Эллиоту повезло.  
— Утром, да? — спрашивает он, и Эллиот мычит что-то согласное — несмотря на прошедшие годы, они по-прежнему понимают друг друга с полуслова. — Хочу тебя в себе… Я тебя люблю. Будь я проклят, но я тебя люблю.  
— Да, — тихо и хрипло отвечает Эллиот. Обвивает Хока рукой, крепче прижимает к горячему боку. — И я. Я тоже.  
Джон Хокинс закрывает глаза и за секунду до того, как уснуть, успевает подумать: сегодня ему не будут сниться кошмары.  
  
Занавески открыты, и видно, как за окном начинает сереть. В Нью-Йорке медленно, но неуклонно занимается день; сегодня его вряд ли можно будет назвать ясным, но и дождя, похоже, не предвидится.  
Хок открывает глаза и минуту-другую лежит, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Перевернуться на другой бок, поудобнее обнять спящего Эллиота и подремать ещё?.. Нет, кажется, не хочется.  
Похоже, со своей работой он разучился поздно вставать даже в выходные.  
Хочется курить. Будь Хок один, он бы дотянулся до сигарет на тумбочке, поставил пепельницу себе на грудь и покурил прямо в постели — но Эллиот не курит, и устраивать ему дымовую атаку не хочется. Хоть он и говорил всегда — ещё с тех пор, как они были напарниками, — что курение Хока ему не мешает.  
Чёрт возьми. Может, из них и получилась бы хорошая пара. Может, два волка, привыкшие быть альфами в стае, и способны ужиться в одной берлоге.  
Чёрт тебя, Эллиот Стейблер. Будь у тебя всё идеально дома, я и не думал бы о том, что могло бы быть у нас с тобой; могло ли быть что-то большее, чем есть сейчас. Но отношения с женой у тебя всё хуже (может, подозревает, а может, ты просто не уделяешь ей должного внимания, и она злится?..), дети вырастают и нуждаются в твоих наставлениях всё меньше…  
Чёрт.  
Хок осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Эллиота, выскальзывает из-под одеяла. Неохотно натягивает вчерашние трусы, берёт сигареты, зажигалку и пепельницу, идёт к окну.  
На горизонте, в просвете между домами, серый цвет неба размывается бледно-розовым. Солнце упорно отвоёвывает место у облаков, показывая, кто здесь на самом деле главный.  
Хок закуривает, глубоко затягивается. Позволяет дыму на несколько секунд задержаться в лёгких, наполняя тело теплом. Открывает окно — пусть идёт на улицу, а не в комнату.  
Чёрт тебя, Эллиот Стейблер…  
— Хок?.. Джон?..  
Хок оборачивается. Эллиот лежит, повернувшись на бок, и смотрит на него; сон ещё не полностью ушёл из его глаз и выражения лица, и поэтому черты кажутся менее резкими, чем обычно.  
Эллиот кажется мягче. Уязвимее.  
— Тоже не спится? — Хок снова затягивается, стряхивает пепел в пепельницу. — Или я разбудил?  
— Не разбудил. Не спится. Вроде, выспался.  
— Я тоже.  
Всё так просто. Так буднично. Так привычно.  
Будто они просыпаются так — вместе — каждый день.  
— Иди сюда, — Эллиот откидывает одеяло. — Можешь вместе со своими сигаретами.  
— Да я уже, — Хок делает последнюю затяжку, тушит окурок в пепельнице, закрывает окно — на улице довольно прохладно, — и возвращается к кровати. Снова скидывает трусы, забирается в постель к Эллиоту — тёплую, смятую, пахнущую ими обоими.  
Чёрт…  
— Знаешь, — Эллиот кладёт ладонь Хоку на грудь, мажет щекой о плечо, голос звучит непривычно тихо, — когда я вот так… с тобой…  
— Ну?.. — так же тихо подталкивает его Хок.  
— Мне всё меньше хочется возвращаться домой.  
На несколько секунд в комнате наступает тишина. Видно, как у окна колышется в воздухе полупрозрачная завеса табачного дыма — далеко не всё ушло на улицу.  
— У нас с Кэти… — Эллиот снова делает паузу, подбирая слова, — всё хуже.  
Ещё бы не хуже. Когда живёшь с женщиной, а хочешь быть с мужчиной. Она ведь не какая-нибудь бессловесная стэпфордская жена, которая никогда не скажет мужу ни единого худого слова, хоть как он будет её игнорировать и ночевать не дома.  
Хок не говорит всего этого вслух. Несколько секунд молчит; накрывает руку Эллиота на своей груди, переплетает пальцы.  
— Тогда уходи, — голос звучит более хрипло, чем обычно, — от сигарет?.. — От неё. Оставайся.  
Снова пауза.  
— А дети?.. — Эллиот говорит так же хрипло — хоть и не курил.  
— А что дети? Ты не домашний тиран, чтобы она запретила тебе общение с ними. Будешь помогать. Если захочешь, оформишь совместную опеку.  
— Проводить с ними пятьдесят процентов из совместного времени я точно не смогу, — Эллиот невесело хмыкает. — Но… думаю, всё можно устроить и без судов. Кэти точно не станет препятствовать моему общению с детьми.  
Не станет. Не «не стала бы», а «не станет».  
Эллиот не обсуждает предполагаемую ситуацию; он говорит о будущем.  
Чёрт…  
— Только… — Эллиот опять запинается, — что мне ей сказать? Что я… чёрт.  
Хок усмехается. Поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом.  
— Что ты гей? Бисексуал с уклоном в гомосексуальность и хочешь жить не с ней, а с мужчиной? Что, это такие страшные слова? Никогда не сможешь произнести?  
— Ну, знаешь ли, — Эллиот тоже усмехается. — Вряд ли ей будет сильно приятно, если она узнает, что я столько лет… — он не договаривает.  
«…что я столько лет любил не её, а тебя».  
— Об этом ты ей можешь не говорить, — Хок сжимает пальцы Эллиота сильнее. — Хотя я сильно подозреваю: о том, что ты её не любишь — как женщину — и иногда изменяешь, она догадалась уже давно. Отсюда и ссоры.  
— Ну да, — задумчиво соглашается Эллиот. — Раньше она никогда не упрекала меня тем, что я часто задерживаюсь на работе, — понимала, что я один содержу нашу семью. Но в последние годы…  
— Эллиот, — мягко говорит Хок. — Она ведь тоже не дура.  
— Не дура. Хотя вряд ли догадывается, что я… с тобой. Скорее думает, что у меня другая женщина. Иногда мне вообще кажется, что она подозревает меня в связи с Оливией.  
Хок хрипло смеётся.  
— Ну да. Детектив Бенсон, конечно, хороша — насколько я вообще способен оценить красоту женщины, — но я бы вас точно не заподозрил.  
— Потому что ты всё про меня знаешь. Больше, чем Кэти.  
Тишина. Негромкое дыхание, переплетённые пальцы.  
— Я поговорю с Кэти, — говорит Эллиот — тихо, но твёрдо. — Правда.  
Раньше он никогда этого не обещал. И поэтому сейчас Хок верит.  
— Хорошо.  
Радость от слов Эллиота согревает изнутри — маленьким костерком, словно огонёк тлеющей сигареты, — но не затопляет всё тело. Затопит, скорее всего, потом — когда Эллиот уже объяснится с женой.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Хок и тянет Эллиота на себя. — Теперь ты сверху.  
Эллиот ухмыляется — довольной волчьей ухмылкой.  
— Договорились.  
За окном, на востоке, всё больше розовеет небо.


End file.
